The Sheriff's Lines
by RayneSummer
Summary: Dean took a deep breath and met Jody's own worried eyes in the mirror. "Jody, how far to the nearest hospital?" he asked in a calm, controlled, voice. Now she was scared, feeling real panic for the first time. The Winchesters simply didn't do hospitals. Tag to 9.19


**Theme: **Sam & Dean, Family, Jody Mills, hurt/comfort

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine - though if they were I wouldn't of let Sam lose that much blood. Sheesh.

**Tags: **to 9.19, Alex Annie Alexis Anne

**Words: **5324

**Summary: **Dean took a deep breath and met Jody's own worried eyes in the mirror. "Jody, how far to the nearest hospital?" he asked in a calm, controlled, voice. Now she was scared. The Winchesters simply didn't do hospitals. "About three minutes, freeway, to the left of the station," she replied quietly, feeling real panic for the first time.

* * *

Sam could barely track what was going on around him. It didn't help that he had his head down on the banister he was leaning on, trying to stay on his feet with what was left of his strength.

As he realised with a jolt that he was easily losing that war, he didn't try to fight it, too tired to try and catch himself. Hell, someone had always been then to catch him instead, and that someone was usually Dean...

There was a hand under his elbow and an arm around his back a minute before he hit the floor.

"Whoa, hey, easy. Don't go passing out on me yet, Sam." Dean's voice was soothing, yet firm. He carefully lowered Sam to the step and, keeping one hand on his brother's arm to keep him sitting up, used the other to gently tip Sam's face up so he could see it.

For a second, he hesitated in what to say. Because he was sure Sam hadn't missed the way he had taken down that vamp, and giving the command 'look at me' to Sam now would hardly be appropriate. Luckily, after years of taking care of an injured, weak, little brother, he knew exactly how the ministrations should go.

"Sammy, hey, open your eyes," he coaxed, as Sam had automatically closed them, in defense towards the outside world while he was so weak.

Briefly wondering whether it was worth it, Sam sighed to himself and blinked open his eyes to slits. He didn't want to - all he wanted to do was sleep - but Dean had asked.

Dean smiled at his little brother watching him so patiently. "Good," he praised, and glanced behind him to where Jody was briefly talking to Alex, trying to get her calm enough so they could blow this place. Looking back at Sam, he was not pleased to see the kid had closed his eyes again. "Hey," he said sharply, and was rewarded with Sam's pain-hazed gaze again.

"That's it, just stay awake for a minute, okay?"

Yeah, easier said than done, Sam thought muzzily as he struggled to open his eyes again after each blink. He knew Dean's support was the only thing keeping his head up and him upright right now, which sucked in all kind of ways.

Dean had noticed, too. Sam was too weak to even hold himself up right now, which, aside from being very concerning, was rather unhelpful in their current situation. Quickly he tried to make a plan.

"Look, I have to go clear up so we can get the hell out of here, alright?" He waited for a nod from Sam, as confirmation he was hearing him, before continuing, "here, lean again the banister and put your head down. Try not to get too dizzy."

As Dean spoke, he carefully maneuvered Sam into said position; pushing him a little more against the banister so he could lean on it and not have to sit up with his own power, and gently pushed Sam's head down until it was almost at his knees.

"Okay?" Dean checked, hovering for a moment in case Sam was still going to tip over. After a second, there was a small nod from his brother, and Dean patted his shoulder before getting up and heading over to Alex and Jody, who was waiting for him.

Jody flicked her eyes over to Sam and then focused on Dean. "What happened? Is he okay?" she asked quietly. No matter what these boys said, at the end of the day if they get hurt on a hunt she sent them on, she always felt responsible. Like that one time Dean had gone sent to the past. Yeah, that didn't end up so well.

Dean sighed. "Apparently they decided they wanted to take a snack on the road with them," he replied. After a moment, Jody realised what that meant, and winced.

"Ouch," she muttered, not even completely knowing how much blood loss sucked.

"Mm-hm." Dean glanced behind him to make sure Sam was still kind of sitting up, to show he was still conscious.

Looking back at Jody, he nodded in answer to the second question. "But yeah, with a bit of rest, he should recover fine. I would actually take him to hospital in this kind of circumstance, with him losing so much blood and me not knowing exactly what happened, but I think we've had enough trauma for one day," he added with a grimace.

Jody stared at him.

"You boys are crazy but, fine, do it your way," she finally replied, throwing up her hands and turning away in exasperation.

Dean rolled his eyes good-naturedly and gathered up the weapons in the room, then briefly checking the upstairs for their weapons too. He winced at the sight of the chair and, on second thought, checked how much blood was in the bucket and jars.

In truth, it was quite a worrying amount, and Dean hesitated, deciding he would take Sam to the ER in a second if the kid looked like he needed it. Jody was right; they were crazy, but the one thing Dean wasn't going to take chances on was his brother's health. And if Sam needed a hospital, then Dean was taking him and making sure he got the attention he needed.

Hurrying back downstairs to check on said brother, he found Jody and Alex ready to go, the former standing protectively next to Sam, and the vampire standing a little way off, afraid. Dean was wary about her.

Although the Sheriff looked just a little worse for wear, she brushed off Dean's concern in true Winchester attitude.

"You have been knocked out, tied up and beaten up, Jody," Dean reminded her, eyeing her injuries. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She gave him a good natured soft punch, which, unexpected, through him off balance a little, so that he was the one being scrutinized. "Yeah, trust me, I'm a Sheriff, and a hunter in training," she replied, eyeing Dean now. "I'm more concerned about what happened to you guys. Are you okay - to drive as well?"

Grimacing at being caught out so easily, Dean shrugged. "I've driven with worse than concussion," he said smoothly, and quickly turned away from Jody before her gaze burned him.

Crouching down next to his brother again, Jody standing guard and watching Alex out of the corner of her eye, Dean gently put his hand on the back of Sam's neck, to be a comforting presence.

"Hey. We need to get out of here. You think you can walk if I help?" he asked, watching Sam slowly bring up his head to see Dean, trying to blink the dizziness away. He nodded minutely.

"I'll try," Sam mumbled in response. Dean sighed and nodded back; it was the best they could do. Having already given the weapons he was carrying to Jody, he now carefully pull Sam up, dragging his brother's arm around his shoulders to support him while Sam leaned heavily against him and fought to keep his head up.

Dean nodded to Jody, who was watching them in concern. "Right. Let's go," he said, and headed up the stairs, supporting his brother - the way it was meant to _be_ - with Alex and finally Jody, taking up the rear, following them out of the scene of the hunt.

* * *

Outside, Dean knew Sam wouldn't make it to the car. He was barely conscious, and Dean could hear him panting harshly as he struggled to stay focused enough to put one foot in front of the other.

"Okay, that's it," Dean announced, shifting his grip on his brother so he could gently lower Sam to the ground while keeping him upright. Carefully leaning Sam against a tree, he crouched next to him to talk to his brother.

Sam peered at him from half-closed eyes, not really tracking. Shock was surely setting in, and blood loss was really taking its toll. But despite his injuries, Sam was a trained hunter, and - more importantly - a Winchester, and he wasn't giving up without a fight.

"What..." he paused for breath, struggling to get his thoughts straight, "what are you... doing now?" Sam managed to ask, eyeing Dean as if his brother was about to run off to Texas or do something equally shady.

"I am going to get the car while Jody minds your sasquatch ass here, Sam, okay?" Dean informed his brother, tacking the question onto the end not really because Sam's opinion counted right now, but because he needed to hear Sam before he left... just in case.

After a second, Sam nodded, closing his eyes. Dean immediately noticed and called him out.

"Whoa, hey, that doesn't mean you can go to sleep. Sam, open your eyes," he ordered, waiting until he had Sam's eye contact before nodding in approval and standing up, patting his brother's shoulder briefly.

He turned to Jody and Alex, behind him. "Can you watch him for a minute, Jody? I need to go get the car; there's no way he can walk that far," he told her.

Jody nodded straight away. "Of course." She went to stand next to the tree that Sam was sitting against, and lent against it in a casual way. Dean watched with slight surprise; that was something that he would do.

"Alright." Dean glanced over at Alex, who was standing next to the house a few steps away, and then back at Jody, the unspoken warning clear. If Jody let Alex get close to Sam while he was so weak, there would be consequences. Jody nodded to Dean, not even needing the reminder. It didn't matter who Alex was at that moment. She was a monster, and untrustworthy. And she could not be allowed to be near Sam.

Dean nodded back, and with one last, slightly helpless, look at Sam, started heading away, towards where they had parked the car. "I'll be less than five minutes. Do not let him fall asleep!" he called over his shoulder to Jody, before he broke out in a run.

With all the training of a sportsman, Dean reached the Impala in two minutes. It took less than another to get in and drive the way he had just run and, sure enough, not five minutes later, he pulled up outside the house where Sam, Jody and Alex were waiting.

Immediately getting out of the car, he headed over to Sam, his thoughts on one track. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he noted that the mark on his arm didn't really bother him when he was fixed on his little brother. Sam was his number one priority, now and always. And not even any darkness could override that.

Dean crouched down next to Sam, and gave him an encouraging smile when the kid's eyes found him before even needed to be asked. "Okay, okay..." Dean muttered to himself, wondering how he was going to play this.

Technically, and by all Winchester rules, Sam really did need to go to hospital. Too much blood loss was not something that could be resolved with rest, as that meant death. Jody was pretty beat up, and Dean knew that he had concussion himself, so really he was thinking along the lines of making a family trip to the closest ER. However, there was one problem - Alex.

She was a vampire now, apparently, and if she was going to be saved, then it would have to be soon. Jody could take care of her, sure, but not while she was a monster. Also, a vampire at a hospital wouldn't go down very well.

While these thoughts rushed through Dean's head, Sam had closed his eyes again with a sigh, and that made Dean's mind up more than anything. _Number one priority, Winchester_, he reminded himself. Not that he should need the reminder.

"Okay," Dean repeated, causing Sam to open his eyes, half alert. "Let's get you in the car, Sammy. Come on, up and at 'em," Dean coaxed as he helped Sam up. Jody, also concerned about the weak state of the younger Winchester, offered support on Sam's other side as Dean took him to the car, then Jody went back to get Alex and lead her to the Impala's back seats.

Once Sam was safely settled in shotgun, Dean shut the door and Sam lent his head against it, sighing in pain or relief, Dean couldn't tell. He hurried around the other side and got in behind the wheel, guessing what Sam was going to say.

Sure enough, the moment he got in, Sam cracked open his eyes to watch him, and murmured, "no driving with concussion, Dean," before closing his eyes again, obviously in too much pain to stay focused.

Dean sighed dramatically - secretly relieved that Sam was tracking enough to call him out on the rule, though he didn't mean it - and replied, "well, buddy, there ain't really anyone else around here who I'm gonna let drive my baby."

Sam gave him a half-hearted bitchface and Dean smirked back, starting the engine and pulling out, away from the house.

* * *

Not ten minutes on the road, Dean had decided what to do. Sam was reacting more and more sluggishly to stimulus, and he barely had the strength to lift his head now. Although she was trying to hide it, Jody was practically gasping in pain, now the adreniline had worn off, that was all she could feel. And Alex was just cowered at the edge of her seat, hands over her ears and eyes tight shut. Dean knew the feeling.

Glancing at his brother again, Dean was not pleased to see that Sam had closed his heavy eyes again. "Hey," he said sharply, snapping his fingers in front of Sam's face. Slowly, Sam reacted with a couple of blinks and, barely moving his head, looked over at Dean in exhaustion.

"All right, time for a share and care," Dean announced, eyeing the other two in the back seats. None of them were in the mood for talking, but if it kept Sam conscious, then dammit, they were going to talk.

"Sam, you first," Dean began pleasantly, as if this was just a game to play while in the car. "Inventory, now, Sam."

Apart from shifting slightly in his seat, Sam didn't move. He sighed and let his eyes close for a second. "Feel like crap, Dean. Blood loss," he finally murmured in reply.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know what it's called, dude," he replied, glancing at Sam again to make sure the kid had his eyes open a little. He sighed. This was not good, and they were still another ten minutes away from Jody's cabin in the woods. "Jody? Wanna have a turn?" Dean continued, looking at said woman in the mirror._  
_

Jody sighed too. "Well, crap about sums it up, Winchester," she replied, grimacing.

"Hm, tell me about it," Dean muttered in reply, knowing if he wasn't running on fear and adrenaline because Sam was hurt, that he would probably be really feeling his concussion and foot shaped bruise on his back.

That got him a glare from the Sheriff. "You mean, you got hurt too?" she asked critically.

"Yeah, Dean - care and share time," Sam added in a murmur, trying to smile, but he could barely open his eyes. Dean winced; he hadn't meant to reveal that... now Jody was going to be on at him too.

"It's cool. Whacked and kicked, nothing new," he replied in answer to the questions, not elaborating. Sam was too still for Dean's liking, and so Dean quickly reached across and snapped his fingers in front of Sam's face again. The reaction was even more sluggish and slow. Dammit. Sam couldn't last much longer.

Nor could Dean. He lasted another two minutes before taking a deep breath and meeting Jody's own worried eyes in the mirror. "Jody, how far to the nearest hospital?" he asked in a calm, controlled, voice.

Sam barely even stirred at that, but the Sheriff definitely did. Now she was scared. The Winchesters simply didn't do hospitals. If Dean had decided that his brother needed the ER then they were in trouble. Bad trouble.

Luckily Jody knew the town very well, and had the answer Dean needed. "About three minutes, freeway, to the left of the station," she replied quietly, feeling real panic for the first time. "Is he gonna be okay?" she asked even quieter, keeping Dean's gaze in the mirror.

Dean broke off eye contact, and glanced at his brother, motionless in the passenger seat. Maybe unconscious already. He met Jody's eyes in the mirror again. "He'd better be," Dean replied in such a dangerous tone that it sent shivers up Jody's spine, even though she had done nothing wrong.

After that, there was no talk. Dean revved the engine and they drove over the speed limit along the thankfully clear freeway. This was quickly become a matter of life and death, and the latter was no option where the Winchesters were concerned.

Not two minutes later, the hospital sign came into view. Dean drove at a slower speed towards it, glancing at his brother again before setting his decision in stone and entering the car park. Immediately parking haphazardly in a parking space as close as possible to the automatic doors to the ER, and immediately turned to face Jody.

"Can you mind the car and Alex here for a minute while I take Sam into ER?"

It was a request that - well, first of all, Jody never would of thought Dean would say; and second, one she couldn't possibly say no to. "Of course," Jody answered immediately, and automatically caught the keys that were thrown in the air towards her. "What should I-?"

"Just stay here for a minute, but you need to be seen to as well." Dean's gaze flickered briefly to Alex. "But she can't come in. Too suspicious. When I text you, meet me in the waiting room and I'll get you seen to."

Jody understood. Dean would look after all of them, but Sam was his number one priority, and he needed help _now._ "Got it," Jody replied, and Dean nodded once before getting out and hurrying around the other side.

Carefully opening the door, he caught his brother as Sam, unable to support himself, all but started to fall out. However, this jolted him into some kind of emergency consciousness, and Dean soothed him as he drew him to his feet with an arm around Dean's shoulders.

"Easy, easy... here, hey, can you walk in a straight line for a minute? We just need to get in here and then you can lie down, and sleep if you want. Just hang on a second, take it easy..."

Jody listened and watched in silence, taking in the gentle, tender way Dean supported Sam, and the soothing, calm, tone that he used. He shut the door and practically almost pulled Sam into the hospital.

Sighing, Jody sat back and glanced at Alex as the vampire whimpered at all the sounds she could hear, and curled in on himself a little more, eyes screwed shut and ears covered as much as possible.

The Winchester brothers worked so well together, in hunt and in health. She found herself wishing that maybe she could care for someone else again that way.

* * *

The beep jostled Jody out of drifting. She jumped before realising it was just her phone. Fumbling for the mobile, she checked the text; it was from Dean. But what actually surprised her was the time; Sam and Dean must have been gone for over half an hour.

Just in time, really. Jody knew that she couldn't fall asleep either, with a clear concussion herself. Trying to gather her thoughts, she checked the message. It read 'Sams stable now was kind of touch and go should of paid more attention. got checked too im okay. waiting for you come in so you can be seen to but leave Alex in car. vampire in ER wont go down very well'

Jody rolled her eyes, though it made her dizzy to do so. Typical Winchester - realising that his brother really should of gone to hospital in the end, because he was, as usual, hiding injuries. And then Dean blames himself for it. And barely lets himself get checked. And then invites Jody to get checked. Typical, typical Winchester...

"So clever Dean, well done," Jody muttered to herself, slipping her phone back into her pocket and glancing over at Alex. Calling the girl's name got no reaction, but Jody knew that she could hear her.

"Listen, Alex, I've got to go in to get looked at and meet Dean, okay? I'm going to have to lock you in, alright? We'll try not to be too long. Get some rest or something," Jody added hesitantly. She had no idea if vampires got 'rest'.

But she did what she said she would anyway; got out of the car and locked it, and then stumbled her way into the entrance. Dean was waiting for her, looking classically worried and out of place. He either wanted to be with his brother, or helping Jody. There was no inbetween.

"Great text, Winchester," Jody told him, panting, the short walk sending her out of breath. Dean attempted a strained smile and went to help her limp towards the exam rooms.

"Yeah well the hospitality here is great," he replied, showing her into one of the rooms. "Already told them you were coming, so they got a room for you. Doc'll be in in a minute."

Dean helped her carefully onto the exam bed, and then stepped back. Jody propped herself up on an uninjured elbow to watch him. He was clearly not sure whether to stay with Jody or go and check on Sam.

"Guessing he's okay now, then? What injuries was he hiding from you?" At Dean's slightly surprised look, Jody quirked a smile. "I've known you guys long enough," she simply replied as an answer.

Nodding in agreement to her statement, Dean sighed and replied, "apparently he was hit in the chest with the butt of a shotgun as well. Breaking a couple of ribs, of course." Rolling his eyes, he added, "Winchester luck," with a wry smile.

Jody smiled gently in reply. "Heard of that," she said, wincing as she tried to shift her position. "I believe last time it got you kidnapped and Sam knocked out and me stabbed."

Dean shrugged. "Actually, that's usually just hunting for you," he pointed out truthfully. Jody chuckled briefly and Dean joined in for a second, then Jody's doctor appeared.

"I'll leave you for a minute," Dean told the Sheriff, who raised a hand in goodbye. He left the room and headed immediately for his brother, who was in a recovery room for apparently the next 24 hours. Yeah, right. The nurses would be lucky if he stayed in there for one. They weren't even hot.

To Dean's relief, Sam was actually almost conscious again. Kind of drugged on painkillers, and still feeling the savage effects of blood loss, though thankfully the shock had be elevated immediately as soon as the staff had checked him. Shock was the biggest killer.

So Sam's eyes tiredly tracked Dean's movements as he walked around Sam's bed that he was lying on with two drips in his arm - one blood, and the other for hydration and keeping shock at bay. Dean sat down in the chair next to the bed and sighed. Sam frowned at him, only really semi-conscious.

"What's wrong? When can we leave?"

Dean smiled a little at that. Typical Winchester attitude. And of course, Dean wanted to leave. Hell, he didn't want to be there in the first place. A hospital? With Sammy? Oh no, not since...

But that was different, Dean had to keep reminding himself. That was _different_. Sammy was not dying right now. He had been treated for blood loss and shock and broken ribs, and was well on his way to recovery. Once he was stronger and not as weak as a kitten from losing so much blood, then Dean and he and Jody could leave. Big brother could take care of the rest.

"Um, we can leave in, like, whenever you can actually stand without passing out," Dean replied with sarcasm, but he meant it. He was serious about Sam's health, if not his own. But that was okay. He had an awesome little brother to call himself out on his neglect of his own needs.

Because this... it was all too damn familiar. And it didn't matter that Sam was practically fine now; until his little brother was back on his feet and bitching at Dean for how he killed that vamp, and being worried about him, and just being _Sammy_... until then, Dean would have to wait, and worry, and think.

"By the way," Sam spoke up after about what felt like a week - but was actually only about twenty minutes. Dean had been considering going to check on the Sheriff, but he figured that she would come to them once she had been looked at.

Dean looked expectantly at his brother. Thankfully, Sam looked more alert as he steadily felt his strength coming back. Dean was more relieved than he could ever say, though he tried to hide it. "Yes?"

Clearing his throat importantly, Sam pushed himself up on one elbow so he could look Dean in the face. "What did you mean, what you said that you knew that I wouldn't do that same for you?"

Trying to keep emotion off his face, Dean shrugged.

"Did Gadreel say something to you?" Sam guessed. It was a good guess, and the right one, but Dean wasn't going to admit it. What was he, tattling on angels now? No, he could take the torture.

So Dean shrugged again and this time replied innocently, "You were in shock from blood loss, Sammy, are you sure you didn't think I said something like that?"

Sam just gave him a look that said, _stop screwing with me. I know you and I know what you said and I would give hell to make you feel better, but I can't and that's that._

Strange, yeah. But Dean could just _read _that look on his little brother's face. So innocent but slightly guilt-ridden, and mainly sad. In fact, Dean was about to reply to that non-verbal reply, but then Sam said something else, so quietly that Dean wasn't sure that he was meant to hear it.

"Of course I would save you. You're my brother."

For a second, Dean forgot everything. He suddenly wanted to stand up and just hug Sam. Hug him because they were in a hospital, Dean at Sam's bedside. And the last time this had happened, he had almost lost his little brother. And that just couldn't happen. It just couldn't.

But they were the Winchesters, so Dean said nothing. He watch Sam settle back down on his raised pillows, and almost hope that the love he was feeling was projected in his gaze. Because he needed Sam well. He needed Sam here. And, as demonstrated, it didn't matter any more how.

Then there was a quiet knock on the door, and Jody peeked in. "Hey boys," she greeted them, opening the door fully and limping in. She had a support thing on her wrenched knee and her face was cleared of blood, with evidence of some kind of cream smeared on it to help it heal.

She eyed the Winchesters' position, and knew it was time to move. Alex still needed the cure, and Sam looked alert enough, and Dean look guilt-ridden and edgy enough. Definitely time to change plan.

"Okay, enough with the family ER trip, though thanks, Dean," Jody said, raising her eyebrows at the elder Winchester, who stood up, realising that she meant they should leave before things get suspicious.

"Welcome, Jody. Love a little drama and family trips, you know us," he replied, also returning her sarcastic smile. He turned to Sam. "You okay to leave?"

Knowing that Dean wouldn't be going anywhere at all if he wasn't, Sam immediately nodded. "Yeah. We need to give Alex the cure," he pointed out, sitting up and drawing back the covers.

As he wasn't technically admitted to a ward, he had been allowed to keep his clothes on, which meant less time wasted changing. Dean simply gave Sam his jacket and winced as he pulled out the IVs in his hand. However, both Winchesters were used to that, although that had to be a little more traumatic for Sam now.

Nevertheless, Sam was steady as he stood up, settling Dean's resolve. "Come on then," the elder Winchester muttered, suddenly aware of the task of escaping hospital. Something that they ran into quite often.

To their surprise, however, they got out with minimal interaction, and were all back in their respective seats in the car not an hour or so after being admitted. Alex was in the same position they had left her in, and as Jody went to comfort her, Dean advised that it wasn't the best idea. "Speaking from experience," he added.

Sam glanced over at that, and looked away with a sigh. Jody frowned at the back of the Winchesters' heads, puzzled, but just decided it was just another one of those things that she would never discover. Like most things in these boys' lives.

But as Dean looked over at Sam with nothing but pure love and relief in his eyes, Jody knew with certainty that whatever these two went through together, they would always be just that - together.

And nothing could stop them, as long as they had belief in one another.

Dean changed the gear and pulled out of the car park, and the car was soon riding along the highway to Jody's safe little cabin. The very symbol of family, and a whole. Sam watched out the window in his respective seat, strong once more. And while Sam was strong, Dean was too.

As always, they were stronger together.

Jody smiled to herself at her little observations. There were many things she would never know about these boys, but knowing they were together was enough. And they were there for her too.

* * *

**I'm working on my 9.18 request story right now too, but I just had to write this after watching the newest episode this morning. It took me this whole day to write, and I didn't really know exactly what would happen, but I just went for it. I'm so pleased Jody survived the episode too! She's such a badass! And her relationship with the Winchesters is just amazing. So yeah, there's a rather random story for you. Hope it's okay. I'll be carrying on with requests next. Sheriff Jody Mills, Sheriff, Hunter in Training, Fully Qualified Badass. There's probably going to be more stories about her on the way... thank you for reading! :) -Rayne**


End file.
